Entre nous
by Audray
Summary: Je ne peux pas vraiment faire un résumé
1. Demande

**Je ne possède pas les personnages que je mets en scène, ils appartiennent tous à Amy Sherman Palladino ainsi qu'à la wb.**

Au début, cette fanfiction je l'ai écrit avec Pascale du site mais on la laisser tomber alors j'ai décider de la reprendre. Cette partit a été écrite avec Pascale.

**Pour vous situez :** Pour vous situez : Rory en était a sa troisième année a Yale, elle n'avait pas revue Jess depuis que celui-ci lui avait demandé de s'enfuir avec lui. Dean et Rory avait couché ensemble, quand Lindsay l'avait appris elle demanda immédiatement le divorce. Dean et Rory décidèrent de reprendre ensemble, mais quelques semaines plus tard Rory réalisa quelle n'aimait pas Dean alors celui-ci repris avec Lindsay

Partie 1   
Rory était de retour à Stars Hollow pour la semaine de relâche( le spring break). Elle était chez Luke avec Lorelei lorsque Lindsay et Dean entrèrent dans le restaurant. Lindsay lui jeta un regard noir qui voulait tous dire, avant de rejoindre Dean qui avait pris place à une table non loin de celle des filles Gilmore 

**LORELAI **(parlant de Lindsay):Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

**RORY :**Je crois qu'elle m'en veut toujours pour avoir coucher avec Dean. Ça fait 2 ans. Elle pourrait passer à autre chose ! Ce n'est pas la fin du monde !

**LORELAI :**Tu as couché avec son mari. Son MARI, C'est normal qu'elle t'en veuille Rory.

**RORY :**Dean est aussi coupable que moi. S'il ne m'aurait pas dit ces choses, s'il ne m'aurait pas embrassée, je ne l'aurais jamais forcé à faire ça ! Et d'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas forcé. Nous étions tous les deux consentants. Tout le monde fait des erreurs et oui, je regrette de l'avoir fait. Pas parce qu'il était marié, parce que je ne ressentais plus rien pour lui. J'aurais voulu que ma première fois soit avec quelqu'un que j'aime et pas que j'ai aimée

**LORELEI : **Ah !! Jess, en tout cas moi je dois aller a l'auberge.

**RORY :**(ignorant la réplique de Lorelai)Ok moi je vais aller me promener

Lorelei ce dirigea vers l'auberge et Rory de son côté se dirigea vers le pont. Mais soudainement plein de souvenirs et Jess et elle lui revient en tête.

**RORY :**Je n'étais pas venue sur ce pont depuis 2 ans et je me rappelle pourquoi…

Tout ici me rappelle LUI.Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il me manque tant. Il m'a fait souffrir énormément, mais moi aussi je l'ai fait souffrir. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui dire que je ne voulais pas être avec lui. C'était lui mentir et par-dessus tout, me mentir à moi-même. Pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu acceptée les sentiments que j'avais et que j'ai encore d'ailleurs pour lui. Je l'ai aimé des la première minutes ou je l'ai vu et je l'aimerais à jamais, mais pourquoi j'ai voulu tout niée

Rory continua son chemin en essayant de chasser les souvenirs de sa tête. Elle n'y arriva pas, car elle était toujours un peu amoureuse de lui, ses souvenirs et le pont étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient pour se rappeler de lui.

**CHEZ LES FILLES GILMORE**

Lorelei n'était pas encore rentrer ce qui donnais amplement le temps à Rory de réfléchir à ce quelle voulait réellement.

**A NEW YORK**

Jess venait de mettre un des cd que Rory de lui aimaient écoutés ensemble. Ce qui lui rappela tous ce que Rory lui avait apporter. Il ce rendit soudain compte comment elle lui manquait. Mais il ce ressaisi rapidement en se rappelant quelle n'avait pas voulu le suivre quand il lui avait demandé. Mais Rory était la meilleure chose qu'il lui soit arrivé alors il ne pourrait jamais la chassé complètement de ses idées. Il l'aimerait toujours peut-importe ce quelle lui dirait

**CHEZ LES FILLES GILMORE**

**LORELEI :**Rory ?

**RORY :**Chambre

Quand Lorelei entra dans la chambre de Rory elle vit une douzaine de feuilles de papier chiffonner.

**LORELEI :**Que ce passe-t-il ?

**RORY :(décourager)**J'ai essayée d'écrire une lettre a Jess, mais comme tu vois je n'ai pas eu grand succès

**LORELEI : **Ce n'est pas que tu n'as pas eu grand succès c'est juste parce que tu ne veux pas dévoiler tes sentiments au grand jour Rory. Si tu aimes vraiment Jess, tu réussiras à lui écrire une lettre ? Crois-moi la vérité est la meilleure chose au monde surtout en amour

**RORY :**(confuse) Mais je le fais comment?

**LORELEI : **Ça c'est a toi de décider pas a moi !

**RORY :(**un peu fâcher contre ça mère) Crois-tu que tu peux être encore plus vague

Sur ces mots Lorelei quitta la chambre de Rory. Après réflexion c'est vrai que Lorelei n'avait pas donnée des conseils très précis a Rory

Rory décida de recommencer a écrire la lettre de Jess

_Cher Jess,_

_Je t'écrie cette lettre car tu as le droit de connaître la vérité. Quelques jours après que tu sois venu me demander de te suivre, j'ai couchée avec Dean. J'ai fais une chose que jamais je n'aurais pensée faire . Après réflexion je sais pourquoi je n'aurais jamais penser faire cela avec Dean. C'est parce que d'une certaine façon je suis encore amoureuse de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aime encore après tout ce que tu m'as fais. Mais je sais aussi que je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi. Quand tu m'as demandé de te suivre je me suis mentit et je t'ai mentit toi aussi en essayant de nous faire a croire que je n'étais plus amoureuse de toi Mais aujourd'hui quand je suis passée sur le petit pont, c'était la première fois que j'y allais sans toi et soudainement tous nos souvenirs me sont revenus en tête, le pique-nique, le soir après le marathon de danse etc… J'ai alors réalisée que tu me manquais terriblement. Reviens a Stars Hollow Jess tu me manques terriblement_

L**E VENDREDI SUIVANT À LA RÉSIDENCE GILMORE**

**À TABLE**

Personne ne parlait on pourrais entendre un mouche voler a des kilomètre a la ronde. Quand soudainement on sonna à la porte. Émily se leva et ce dirigea vers la porte. Mais ce quelle vue l'autre côté de la porte la troubla autant que Rory quand elle l'appris de qui il s'agissait

**ÉMILY :**Il y a quelqu'un pour toi

Avant de ce lever Rory jeta un regard vers ça mère. Elle ce demandait bien pouvais savoir quelle était ici et qui pouvait avoir quelque chose de si important a dire que ça ne pouvait pas attendre

**RORY :**(heureuse et surprise)Jess que fais–tu ici ?

**JESS :**Tu m'as demander de revenir a Stars Hollow et j'ai cru bon de t'avertir que ta requête était accepter


	2. Retour

**Je sais que les parties sont courtes mais bon, les update vont être plus rapide**

**Cette partie aussi je l,ai fait avec Pascale **

**Partie 2**

RORY (très surprise et bouleversée):Quoi ? Tu… tu reviens vraiment à Stars Hollow pour de bon? Pour… pour moi ? Mais pourquoi ? ! Tu détestes cette ville.

**JESS :**Je ne déteste pas tout de cette ville. Toi, je ne te déteste pas. Je ne pourrai jamais te détester. Peut-importe tous le mal qu'on se fera !

**RORY :**(surprise) Tu es vraiment revenu ? Je ne croyais pas que tu allais le faire, même si je te l'avais demandé. Tu m'as peut-être fait souffrir, mais je n'ai pas été très gentille avec toi ce soir-là. Je crois qu'à quelque part, j'ai voulu te blesser autant que tu as pu me blesser en m'abandonnant. J'ai voulu te montrer ce que ça faisait d'être rejetée. Quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, j'ai su que tu étais sincère. Et j'ai eu peur. Je t'aurais dit oui pour partir avec toi. J'en suis certaine, mais cette même peur m'a fait refuser, et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

**JESS :** Oh Rory ! Si toi tu as eu peur, tu peux t'imaginer comment moi aussi j'ai eu peur. Ça m'a pris des jours et des jours avant de me décider à venir te demander de partir avec moi et toi, d'un seul coup, tu me repousses. J'ai été tellement blessé !

**RORY : **Je suis vraiment désolée pour ça. Mais je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne m'y attendais tellement pas.

**JESS :**Et je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir abandonnée. Tu me manques à chaque seconde depuis les 2 dernières années.

**ÉMILY : **Jeune homme, voudriez-vous vous joindre à nous pour dîner ?

**JESS** (regardant Rory qui lui faisait signe d'accepter) : Avec plaisir Madame Gilmore.

**À TABLE**

**LORELAI :**C'est bien beau tout ça, mais Jess, pourquoi tu es revenu ENCORE à Stars Hollow ? Tu détestes cette ville plus que tout au monde !

**JESS : **Dans la lettre que Rory m'a envoyée, elle m'a écrit qu'elle avait couché avec Dean…

**ÉMILY :**QUOI ? !

**JESS : **J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

**RORY (amère)** : Bravo Sherlock Holmes !

**JESS (murmurant à lui-même) : **J'essayais juste d'être sincère.

**ÉMILY :**Rory, tu as couché avec ce Dean ?

**RORY :**Oui, grand-mère, j'ai couché avec lui.

**LORELAI :** Et en plus, il était marié !

**RORY **: Oh non ! Ne recommence pas maman !

**ÉMILY : **Marié ? Rory, tu me déçois énormément. Jamais je n'aurais cru de toi une telle chose.

**RORY (sur le bord des larmes, criant) :**Tout le monde fait des erreurs ! Toi, grand-père, Jess, maman, tout le monde ! Je ne suis pas parfaite ! Je suis humaine ! Avoir couché avec Dean est la plus grosse erreur que j'aie fait, mais je ne peux pas revenir sur le passé. Ce qui est fait est fait et j'aimerais oublier, mais je ne peux pas quand tout le monde me le rappelle !

**ÉMILY :** Tu étais consciente de ce que tu faisais. Ne me dis pas que tu ne savais pas qu'il était marié.

**RORY : **Oui, je savais ce que je faisais. Et alors ? ! Les raisons pour lesquelles je l'ai fait ne regardent personne sauf Dean et moi. Acceptez-le ou pas. Le sujet est clôt. Je n'ai plus rien a dire sur le sujet

**ÉMILY: **Ce n'est pas la question d'avoir fait l'amour, c'est parce qu'il était marié!

**RORY: **J'en ai assez de tous vous entendre le juger, ce n'est pas juste lui. Mais personne ne veux croire que je peux faire moi aussi des erreurs. Je ne suis pas aussi parfaite comme tu voudrais bien le croire Émily Gilmore !

**ÉMILY :**Tu as agi en irresponsable. Il était marié. MARIÉ ! Ne comprends-tu pas la signification de cela ?

**RORY :**Ce n'est pas juste de Dean qu'il s'agit. Il a trompé sa femme. Et j'étais celle avec lui. On dirait que personne ne peut croire que moi aussi, je fais des erreurs. Je ne suis PAS parfaite. Je ne le serai jamais et je ne l'ai jamais été !

Sur ce, Rory sortit de la salle de dîner et quitta l'immense maison en claquant la porte


	3. Toi,ici

PARTIE 3 

_Pour les besoins de la cause, j'ai changé quelques détails au scénario original des premières saisons, le début de cette fanfiction, je l'ai fait avec Pascale mais vers le milieu de cette partie, je l'ai fait seule._

_Encore désolé pour les courtes parties…_

_N'oublier pas de me faire des commentaires. J'ai besoin de vos commentaires. _

_Je suis vraiment désolé parce que les parties 1 et 2 on été mélangés. Je m'en excuse…_

À la table, tout le monde semblaient mal à l'aise. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Rory aussi fâchée. Émily s'en voulut pour avoir crié sur elle comme ça. Mais ce soir, elle ne pouvait rien faire.

**JESS :**Vous auriez pu l'écouter au lieu de lui crié dessus

**ÉMILY : **Tu n'as pas de leçon a nous donné Monsieur je pars, je reviens. Toi aussi tu as blessé Rory et a plusieurs reprises !

**JESS : **Oui j'en suis conscient mais moi ce n'était pas en une seul soirée !

Sur ce, Jess sortit à son tour de la salle à manger. Après des recherches, il trouva Rory assis par terre pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

**RORY :**(fâcher et triste) Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute, je ne suis pas la fille parfaite. Mais personne ne veux jamais m'écouté. C'est comme quand on a eu notre accident tous le monde disait que c'était de ta faute mais au contraire c'était de la mienne aussi. Mais tout le monde crois que je suis parfaite.

**JESS : **N'écoute pas ce qu'il dise moi je sais que tu n'es pas parfaite. C'est tout ce qui compte

**RORY (**en donnant un coup a Jess, mais ne pouvant retenir un sourire) Idiot !

Émily sortit au même moment

**ÉMILY :**Je t'interdis de parler a ce jeune homme. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi ! Ce n'est qu'un voyous

**RORY :**(fâcher) Tu n'as pas le droit de juger les personnes qui me sont chers. Je les aimes tous autant qu'ils sont et ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire qui je dois ou non aimer. Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas ta vie mais la mienne alors je fais ce que je veux. (se mets a pleurer) Pourquoi personne ne prend le temps de le connaître, il es merveilleux. C'est la seul personne qui ne le juge pas

**JESS :**(riant) C'est normal que je ne me juge pas

**RORY : **Oh je me suis compris !

**JESS :** J'espère car moi je ne t'ai pas compris du tout.

**ÉMILY :**C'est normal vous êtes beaucoup trop immature pour comprendre

**RORY : **As-tu écouter ce que j'ai dit ou tu as juste penser a la prochaine phrase que tu allais sortir. Je comprend pourquoi maman est partit a l'age de 16 ans. J'aurais fait la même chose ! Vivre avec toi as dû sûrement être un enfer.

**QUELQUES HEURES PLUTARD**

**CHEZ LES FILLES GILMORE.**

**LORELAI :**(en ouvrant la porte) C'étais quoi cette petite crise

**RORY : **Tous le monde pense que je suis parfaite et que Jess m'a blessée et que c'est que de sa faute. Mais personne connaît l'histoire au complet. Personne ne sait ce qui c'est passé pour vrai ! Pas même toi maman !

**LORELEI : **Ce n'est pas ça c'est qu'a chaque fois qu'il partait je te voyait les jours suivant. C'est moi qui devait ramasser les pots cassés c'est moi et pas lui.

**RORY : **Jess m'as demander de m'enfuir avec lui il y a deux ans. Tu ne le savais pas. Tu aurais du voir ces yeux. La douleurs qu'il y avait dedans il avait vraiment de la peine quand je lui ai dit non. Moi aussi je lui ai fait du mal. Ce n'est pas juste lui le fautif dans cette histoire. Lui au moins a eu le courage de me dire se qu'il ressentait et moi je n'ai même pas eu le courage de lui dire la vérité j'ai préférer le blessée. Tu trouves ça mieux peut-être. Je lui ai mentit, j'ai mentit a la seule personne que j'ai réellement aimée c'est affreux et pas parfait du tout !!!

Rory alla ce couchée sans même jeté un regard a ça mère. Elle ne réussit pas a dormir elle n'arrivait pas a chassée l'image de Jess. Il était revenu a Stars Hollow pour elle. Il allait endurer une ville qu'il détestait par dessus tout juste parce qu'il l'aimait.

**RORY :**Je crois qu'il a fait assez de sacrifice pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait alors je crois que c'est a mon tour de lui priver que je l'aime.

Rory décida alors d'appeler Jess

**JESS :**(endormi) Allô

**RORY **: Allô, on part a New York

**JESS:**En

**RORY: **Tu as fait assez de sacrifice a cause de moi, il est maintenant que j'en fasse pour toi, pour te prouver que que (silence) que je tiens à toi

**JESS :** Mais tu n'as pas besoin de faire tous ça pour me prouver que tu tiens à moi.

**RORY :** Je sais mais moi j'en ai besoin,

**JESS :** Tu ne peux pas tout quitter pour moi. Tu ne peux pas et tu ne dois pas abandonner tes rêves pour moi.

**RORY :** Si tu m'aimes tu me laisseras repartir avec toi.

**JESS :** Je t'aime, mais je ne peux pas te laisser tout abandonner, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

**RORY :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu refuse que je parte avec toi, mais je peux te garantir que je vais connaître la raison un jour ou l'autre.

**JESS :**Si tu veux autant venir avec moi, alors viens mais je t'aurais prévenu, ma vie à New York n'est pas la même que celle que tu vis.

Le lendemain, Rory fit ces adieux à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle reviendrait prendre ces derniers effets personnels plus tard.

A New York quelques heures plus tard

**JESS :** (en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement) Voici chez moi !

**RORY :** Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de décorer aussi bien.

**JESS :** Première surprise, je n'habite pas seul ici.

**RORY :** Une fille ?

**JESS :** Non un garçon ! Tristan.

**RORY :** Tristan… DuGrey.

**JESS:** Tu sais c'est qui?

**RORY :** Oui on a été à la même école au secondaire.

**TRISTAN :** Mary

**JESS :** (surpris) Rory…

**RORY**:(vers Jess) Oublie ça!

**TRISTAN :**Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais Jess.

**RORY :** Je ne savais pas que tu avais des points commun avec Jess.

**TRISTAN : **Je ne savais pas que vous étiez en couple.

**RORY :** Je croyais que tu aurais une petite amie.

**TRISTAN :** C'est toi que j'attendais.

**JESS :(**les suivent des yeux) STOP, vous me donnez mal à la tête.

**RORY :** C'est très simple.

**JESS :** Je ne veux pas connaître l'histoire. As-tu été chercher de la bouf.

**TRISTAN :** Tu m'avais dit que tu irais en même temps que d'aller voir Kate

**RORY :** Kate !

**TRISTAN :** Oups….

**RORY :** Kate…

**TRISTAN :** Ça sœur…

**RORY :(**vers Tristan) Toi ferme-là deux secondes.

**JESS :** Liz à eu un enfant avec T.J alors…

**RORY :(**mal à l'aise) Vas-y, je vais m'installer

Après le départ de Jess, Rory essaya d'éviter le plus possible Tristan. Mais dans un petit appartement, c'est assez dur.

**TRISTAN :(**saisissant le bras de Rory) Vas-tu cesser de m'éviter.

**RORY :** Pourquoi ?

**TRISTAN :** Ce n'est pas a cause du baiser après que tu ais rompu avec Dean.

**RORY :** Ben oui, je me sauve de toi parce que je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasse de nouveau.

**TRISTAN :** Ce n'étais pas si mal ?

**RORY :** Non merveilleux…

**TRISTAN :** Alors tu es en train de me dire que si je n'étais pas partit j'aurais pu avoir des chances avec toi.

**RORY :** Sûrement pas en continuant à m'appeler Mary.

**TRISTAN :** Tu n'as pas vu que je faisais ça pour attirer ton attention.

**RORY :** Et quand Dean est revenu à Chilton, et que je l'ai embrassé étais-tu vraiment obligé de venir lui dire que nous sortions ensemble.

TRISTAN : Sa ne vous à pas empêcher de sortir ensemble.

**RORY :** Et pendant les répétition de la pièce étais-tu obliger de lui dire qu'on c'étaient embrassés.

**TRISTAN :** Tu ne comprend rien, je faisais ça parce que j'étais jaloux de Dean. Je voyais bien que je n'aurais aucune chance. Vous faisiez un si beau couple. Je t'aimais Rory.

**RORY :** Aimais…

T**RISTAN : **Aime plutôt…

**RORY :** Encore ?

**TRISTAN :** Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas une chance ?

**RORY :** Parce que je ,,,

Rory ne put continuer parce qu'en vérité, elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour Tristan, Elle trouvait qu'il avait changé depuis Chilton.

**TRISTAN :** Tu n'as pas cha…

Elle lui coupa la paroles pour l'embrasser elle devait mettre ses sentiments au clair. Elle ne pouvait pas rester dans le doute.

**TRISTAN :** Tu fais quoi ?

**RORY :** Je vérifie quelque chose

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle embrassait Tristan, mais elle savait que si elle ne le faisait pas elle ne pourrait pas être certaine de ce qu'elle ressentait.


End file.
